For a Moment
For a Moment is a song sung by Melody and Ariel. Morgana has transformed Melody into a mermaid so she can be like her mother. She swims with a lot of sea creatures during the song. Ariel is worried she lost Melody and she doesn't know where to find her. At the end of the song, Melody cuts Ariel off by singing a big belted note. This song was featured in Disney Princess Sing-Along Songs: Enchanted Tea Party. It was the grand finale because of Melody's big belted note. It is track 31 on Disney Princess: The Ultimate Song Collection. The song was later covered by Jasmine Cephas Jones and Phillipa Soo, and was included in the final Disney Princess Sing Along Songs DVD, Enchanted Broadway Show. Lyrics Melody: Okay, get a grip, get the hang of this flipper. It's like slipping two feet into one big huge slipper. This way is left, but which way is right? Well, now I'll be circling in circles all night. Oh, so this is forward, no problem! I can't believe I can do this and more, To swim in the sea like I walk on the shore. Out of my shell, not closed up like a clam. Look out sea, this is me, here I am! For a moment, all of me, is alive and at home in the sea. I'm swirling and twirling so graceful and grand, Not stubbing my toes, getting stuck in the sand. For a moment, life is cool, I'm a splash in the world's biggest pool! This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be. For a moment, just a moment, lucky me! Ariel: If only for one moment, I had shared with you all I know. The sea wouldn't be a mystery, Oh, why did you have to go? Melody: Everything's newer, and brighter, and bluer, and truer to life than before... Watch me soar! For a moment, I can shine, got a grin and a fin that works fine. My fingers are wrinkly and I really don't care, If all of my curls have curled out of my hair. For a moment, I can feel, All the dreams I've been dreaming are real! Wish my mother could hear it, the sea is my song. For a moment, just a moment, I belong! Ariel: I will find you my darling, And the moment that I do, I'll hold you close, my Melody, And sing the song of the sea with you. (Together, but ending at different times): Ariel: Sing the song of the sea with-- Melody: For a moment, just a moment, I belong!!! Trivia *At the end Melody perches the same way Ariel does on her rock in Part of Your World (Reprise), and sings a big belted note. Video The video shows Melody and Ariel singing together, but they are in separate places, Melody sings the song under, and above the water, while Ariel stays underwater while singing. Category:Songs sung by Jodi Benson Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid II Songs Category:Songs sung by Tara Strong Category:Duets Category:Sing-A-Long Songs Category:Finale Songs Category:Broadway Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Songs in Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Enchanted Broadway Show